


Newsies In Wonderland

by NewsgirlsInNeverland



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsgirlsInNeverland/pseuds/NewsgirlsInNeverland
Summary: Curiouser and curiouser indeed it was down that rabbit hole to the underground. But as it was, there seemed to be a world within our own. A world like none other. A world full of color, adventure and... well... madness...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is bexlynne, posting chapter one of SomedayonBroadway and I's newest story! This is yet another one of the strange crossover ideas we've come up with. It's going to be a lot of fun, and we hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Love you guys! Drop us a review and let us know what you think!

"... so there I was staring down this man with nothing but an old newspaper and a pen in my hand, and he…"

She had been listening. She swore she had been at one point. But now, the man could see it clearly on her features that she had completely checked out of reality and fallen deeply into a world of her own. Though, he was glad at least her arm was lazily slung through his as he'd guided her away from many trees and bushes that she would've walked right into, had she been on her own.

"And then a mermaid came to the shore and dragged him under," he joked, wondering if that would get a rise out of her at all. "I haven't seen him since," he laughed, looking down at the girl with a bemused smile as her whole face was screwed up in confused for a minute before she seemed to be able to shake herself out of her own daze.

"I'm sorry," she said, blinking a few times to focus back in on the beautiful field she walked through. "What?"

All the man could do was chuckle at her as they came to a stop at their favorite tree. "Nothing, Katherine. Nothing at all," he promised lightly, still amused at how she could completely detach from the world, if only for a moment.

The young woman smiled sheepishly, clutching her own notebook under her arm. She'd done it again. She hadn't meant to, she never did. Sometimes, she found herself simply too bored or tired to stay focused and she needed some kind of outlet. It was still no excuse, so she watched the young man lay out a blanket as she sighed, "I'm sorry, Darcy… I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, Kathy," he chuckled. "Be glad you can escape our world. Not many people can do that as well as you." He sat down on the blanket, taking out a notepad and a pencil.

With a sigh, Katherine nodded. She then climbed up into the tree, not caring about dirtying her sky blue dress or her waves of hair as she did so. She reached the lowest branch and settled in, letting her legs swing as she sat contently above the ground.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if there were other lives out there?" she asked, curiously, looking up into the sky as she thought.

Darcy's eyebrows furrowed and let himself sit down with his back resting against the tree. "You mean like aliens?" he asked, beginning to write things down on his notepad without much care.

With a shrug, Katherine laid down on the branch, her head propped up by the trunk as she gazed out into the fields. "I mean like… other worlds," she decided. "What if there was a whole other place out there? One where all the things we know are different?" she pondered, looking off into the distance as if she could clearly see it all. "The law of physics would be something else and people weren't just _human_?"

Anyone with ears could call her crazy. She didn't care that she was considered mad by almost everyone who knew her. There had to be more somewhere.

The man she was with simply laughed at her, shaking his head as he crossed his legs in front of him. "That would be something, wouldn't it?"

 _Something,_ indeed it would be.

"Katherine, do you mind listening like you said you would before we came out here? I'd really like your opinion on this new article I've been working on?"

 _Oh yes,_ the girl thought to herself. She'd almost forgotten. Truly she might've just gone out to be out of the four walls she was getting sick of staring at. But she smiled and nodded anyways, as she was sure she would eventually be unable to listen to the whole thing.

And so it began, the dry tone of her friend beside her and her eyes drifting off into the far distance as she began creating her own world in her mind and describing as best she could on the papers she had. One with so many more wonders than that of the one she lay in.

That was when she heard it.

"... oh dear… oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"

Sitting up, Katherine looked around for the voice that did not belong to the man beside her. Darcy hadn't even seemed to notice the mysterious mumbling that had caught her attention much to quickly. It took her a moment before she saw him.

A boy. A teenage boy, rushing across the fields in a rush to get… _somewhere_. Katherine wasn't sure where. The sight wouldn't have been so odd, after all they were in the fields just outside of town. Plenty of kids went there to play and go on walks or dates. No no, what was odd about this particular boy was the suit he was clad up in.

White. The thing was so purely white it could almost hurt the girls eyes to look at. It was a suit made for a rich man, she noted, as it had golden strands weaving their way around the fabric, creating a perfect hem for the boy. He wore white dress shoes, which she could see as he ran through the tall grass towards what looked like practically nothing; nothing but a bunch of trees. But what had her attention the most was the big, purely golden pocket watch that the boy clutched into his hands as his big brown eyes continued to glance down worriedly, apparently terrified at what time it was.

"I'm late!" he cried out to himself as he continued on. Immediately, Katherine slid down off of her branch as silently as she could, doing her best not to disturb Darcy, who continued reading on like nothing had changed. She didn't disrupt him, just curiously walked closer to the boy as he rushed away, still clutching her own notebook close to her chest. "I'm late, I'm late!" he cried, exasperated. He shoved his dark hair out of his face as he ran. It seemed he only got faster the closer she got to him, so she began to chase after him.

"Hey!" she called out as she rushed into the woods behind the teen, still holding onto her notebook while taking her skirt in her hands so she could run faster. "Wait!" she tried again when she got no reaction.

The boy was faster than anyone she'd ever met in her life. She rushed into the woods being able to clearly see the boy's white suit as he continued on his way in a frantic hurry. But as she ran and ran after him, she found herself in the middle of a whole bunch of trees, the boy nowhere in sight, and no clear paths on how to find her way out.

"Hello?" her voice was small and light as she looked around for a moment, trying to see any footprints or _something_ that would lead her to the mysterious teenager who couldn't be any older than herself. "Anyone?" The girl received no reply. Not that she was afraid; quite the opposite in fact. She often found herself daydreaming of adventure and chaos, as everything in her life always went according to plan. Sometimes she actually had gone looking for trouble, only to find that it was nowhere to be found.

A sigh escaped the young writer's lips as she glanced around one last time. Whoever the boy was seemed frazzled. Perhaps she would've been able to help him. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself as she turned around to begin her hike back.

That was when something happened; perhaps the most important thing ever to happen to her- a simple girl looking for adventure.

A quick gust of wind whirled all around her. It hadn't felt like much, being that she held her ground easily and it had barely ruffled her hair as it rushed by, making the leaves dance off of their branches when they had no more strength to hold on. She hadn't expected for that small wind to tear loose pages from her notebook and send them flying in a line, all rushing through more trees and beyond all the green that she could see.

With a gasp, the writer rushed after her stories, grabbing them all one by one as quickly as she could, but before she could collect them all, she watched in awe as some of them travelled through the base of a very large tree trunk. Without even thinking, she crouched down, holding her notebook tightly to her chest and crawling after her missing pages, into the old, beautiful tree.

It was then that she saw it. The hole; what looked to be a rabbit's hole buried beneath the giant trunk.

Katherine froze. Her big brown eyes widened in fascination as this was no ordinary rabbit's hole. She carefully bent down and looked through it.

It never _ended._ It looked like it just kept going and _going_ and _going_ as long as the darkness wouldn't run out. And by the looks of it, the _darkness wouldn't run out…_

Just as she might've crawled back, looking to get away from the never ending blackness below her, the last page she'd had grasped tightly in her hand miraculously managed to slip loose and fly over the pit that seemed a bit daunting to her. As she reached out to grab onto it without a second thought, she felt the ground beneath her slip.

All that was heard was a scream as the darkness swallowed her whole and sucked her down into the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's SomedayonBroadway here with this next magical update of Wonderland. Me and bexlynne are having so much fun writing this one! We can't wait to hear what you guys think of this next chapter!

Katherine fell through the darkness, smashing through it like a plate of glass. Underneath it was words… whirlwinds of words, swirling around her in any and all directions. They were everywhere, smashing into each other, changing course, flying with no rhyme or reason. The word _bird_ bounced off her shoulder, bursting into a flock of doves and flapping off among the other odd letters. It was like falling through the pages one of Darcy's books, and it didn't look like she would be stopping any time soon. Little by little, the words started to look different. They were… stretching, somehow. The word _tree_ was so much longer and thinner than it had been seconds ago, and the word _flag_ was oddly rectangular. And, come to think of it, the white all around her wasn't really white anymore. Flashes of gray and green and blue darted around, too quick for her to catch more than a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. It was so quick it made her head hurt.

The colors were a godsend, in a way. Falling, terrifying minutes ago, would have gotten boring without something to look at. _Spider_ slowly morphed into a large black tarantula with fangs and a web it tried to snatch her in. _Hat_ stretched into a comically large green top hat that the girl stepped onto before slipping off only seconds later. _Cat_ became a fluffy purple feline, _watch_ became a large golden timepiece, and _boat_ turned into a pirate ship in a bottle.

The world was nonexistent. It was just air and the odd things Katherine was sure could only be a trick of her wild imagination. Darcy always did tell her it would get her into trouble someday.

Letting herself fall was all Katherine could do until she saw the word _door_ stretching bigger and bigger, growing thicker and more solid before her. She kept her focus on it until she was standing at its base, staring up at a door at least six times her height.

There was no room, there were no walls, in fact, the young girl wasn't even sure there was a floor, though she didn't dare look down, not having any desire to begin another descent into madness.

"Hello?" Katherine called tentatively, her voice echoing as she looked around for anyone or any _thing_ other than the never ending darkness around her. All that she got in reply was more words, colorful and excited, though unhelpful and unnecessary, falling around her, _taunting_ her, as they seemed to know she was lost and very much confused. Slowly, she stood on her toes, trying in vain to reach the knob, barely brushing it with her fingertips. "Hello?" she called again, just a bit louder and all the more anxious as she stood alone in front of nothing but a door she could not get through. "Anyone? Wh-where am I?" A note of uncertainty crept into her voice as she realized she had no idea how to get back home, or even where to begin trying. "Please?" she tried, her voice wobbling a bit as she realized she was completely alone in this world she didn't understand.

The words around her were beginning to settle just slightly, but the word _rabbit_ drifted down towards her, landing beside her with an audible _pop_. The girl blinked in disbelief as what had just simply been a… _word?_ A _bubble?_ mere milliseconds before was now the boy in white who didn't seem the least bit concerned or surprised to be in the midst of nothing. "I'm late," he said slowly, looking around for a seconds, taking in the fact that he was whole again before his deep brown eyes widened. "I'm late! Oh, I'm so, so late!" He checked his pocket watch, frowning at the time before stuffing it his vest pocket and taking a few experimental hops. Katherine watched in fascination, too preoccupied to even ask questions. Finally, with one giant leap, he reached the doorknob and gave it a swift turn. He scampered through the opening as soon as the giant door swung open, leaving a speechless Katherine in his wake.

"Well, if it's that easy..." she murmured, hesitantly following him through. The sight that greeted her was simply another, slightly smaller -though still huge- door, having opposite hinges from the first. It was slightly ajar, a flash of white disappearing just inside. "Wait!" Katherine called, still a bit disoriented, beginning a chase after him. "Mister…" she searched her mind for the word that had appeared when the boy in white did. "Rabbit! _Mr. Rabbit_!"

He didn't stop, but neither did she- following him through door after door that shrunk smaller and smaller until she finally hit a dead end. A small, square door, about waist height, that slammed right in her face and was solidly closed and locked. "No, no, no!" Katherine protested, grasping at the doorknob and stamping her foot when it refused to budge. "Mr. Rabbit!" Dropping to her knees, she peered through the keyhole. The boy in white was running away, checking his watch as he went, murmuring to himself as he was clearly _late_ for some kind of important meeting. He disappeared over the crest of a grassy hill in his haste, and Katherine flopped back on the ground in frustration. "Ugh!"

"Step right up, step right up and give the old doorknob a try! Who knows?! It might be your lucky day!" a voice said from above her, calling so loudly it was as if it was speaking to a crowd of people at a carnival.

Katherine sat bolt upright, scanning the emptiness around her. "Who said that?" As far as she could see, there was… _nothing_. And nothing meant no one, unless of course another bubble of mingled letters wanted to fall from the sky and give her someone to talk to.

The voice gave an irritated sigh. "Me. Right here." Kath situated herself on her knees once again, peeking through the small keyhole before her, seeing nothing but an empty, beautiful field on the other side. "No, no, back up a bit," the voice ordered, a kind of odd accent in it's tone that Katherine hadn't heard before.

Obediently, she took three steps backward and gasped in surprise. "You're a doorknob!"

Indeed he was. The glistening golden doorknob had a face carved into it; a chubby, scruffy, _golden_ , smirking face that was attached to nothing but an old wooden door that trapped her in the nothingness.

The doorknob rolled its eyes. "Yeah, and I'se gotta name," he added, clearly irritated and not liking the idea of her here anymore than she did. "It's Weisel, _Mista_ ' Weisel. And don't you forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Katherine promised without much enthusiasm. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and studied the odd door in front of her. Attached to no walls or room of any kind and… _alive_. "So… Mr. Weisel, how do I, er… get through you?" she inquired, curiously.

"Ya ask for the key," he said, sounding annoyed at her question, like it was obvious.

"Alright," Kath said agreeably nodding her head. It sounded simple enough. "May I have the key?"

"Didn't ya check the table?" the thing asked, clearly irritated by now. It sounded as if she should've known that to surpass a talking door, all one had to do was ask for the key that was supposedly on the nonexistent table which was...

"There's no table here," Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she had no clue what this thing was talking about. Furthermore, she hardly had a clue just what this thing was.

The doorknob rolled his eyes again. "Kid, I'm stuck in here every day lookin' at the same view. I know a table when I see one."

"Quite the attitude for someone with no limbs," Katherine huffed, turning on her heels and looking around, knowing she wouldn't find anything. What she saw made her do a double take. There, simply sitting behind her where a hallway of doors was mere moments ago, was a glass table, a golden key resting on top.

"What'd I tell ya?" Weisel called as she walked over to grab it. "Ain't that what I said? I said 'I'se in this room day in and day out. I know a table when I see one." Katherine was barely listening as she stepped up to the table.

The thing was only regular unlike everything else she'd seen from the moment she'd fallen down that hole, away from everything that was ordinary and expected. It was almost like she was afraid to touch it, expecting it to somehow morph into something different or extraordinary. Something she wasn't expecting. So she drew her hand back to snatch the small item off of the table, only to have something else catch her eye.

"Oh hey! Speakin' a' that no limbs thing, would ya mind givin' my nose a scratch?" the voice called from behind her.

"No thanks," Kath responded, absentmindedly, still staring at the table. A very small glass bowl appeared like it had always been there. It hadn't. Seconds ago, all that had been on the table had been a small golden key. And just like that, the only ordinary thing in their strange land turned not so ordinary and Katherine barely thought before reaching into the small bowl and touching the bits of cookies inside it.

Questions ran through Katherine's head, her own thoughts suddenly fearing for her safety as she touched the odd shaped treats that temptingly said _eat me_ in the frosting that covered them. Curiosity getting the better of her once again, Katherine glanced behind her to find the doorknob wiggling around his nose, oblivious to anything and everything around him other than the annoying itch he was trying to get rid of. Taking a chance, the girl grabbed one of the small cookies and shoved it into a pocket she'd sewn to the front of her dress, hiding it away until she felt daring enough to try it. It was then that she decided to quickly grasp the key in her hand and admire the glistening thing.

If the table grew a few inches after her sugary covered fingers brushed against it, the girl hadn't noticed, having already turned her back to the thing.

"Open, please," she asked the door, holding the small key in her hands and waiting expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whateva'," Weisel muttered, opening his mouth -the keyhole- wide for the key. The girl nodded, relieved and unlocked the… man? "You're all the same," the knob sighed, sounding somewhat bored, like there were plenty of kids who passed through him on a regular basis and he had to go through the same thing everyday.

Turning the knob despite Wesiel's protests -"hey, that tickles!"- Katherine crawled through the open doorway. As she went, she could hear the voice calling for her.

"Don't lose that key!" it insisted, suddenly serious. "It's _very important_ " There was something dire in the new and sudden lazy, bored tone. Instead of sounding… well, lazy and bored, he sounded almost concerned. But just as Katherine might've turned to asked what was so special about the key she still held in her hand.

A scream escaped her as, instead of the grassy hills she'd seen the boy in white run across, she stepped straight out into open air, plummeting towards the wide, flat blue below.

As the sudden shock left her, she grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Really getting tired of all this falling!" she screamed at nothing as the water rushed up to meet her at an alarming speed. She landed with a splash and screamed once more, gasping at the cold sting of the saltwater and struggling towards the shore, having a horrid time trying to keep her head above water. Fish passed her by, along with other sea creatures with odd shapes and faces as they seemed to be judging her while they passed. Eventually she made her was to the cold sand. Shivering in her wet clothes, she stood rooted to the spot and pondered what to do while her hair let water that was a few more moments away from being ice down her back.

For a few blissful minutes, everything was quiet. Katherine grumbled and let herself fall backwards onto the sand, not quite knowing what to do next. She took a moment to look around at the odd ocean in front of her. It was raging, like there was a storm. Part of her wanted to look up and see lightning crashing down. Part of her wanted to hear rolls and roars of thunder. The other part of her was looking up at the perfectly clear sky in pure awe. The sun was shining down on her as the dark sea rolled every which way and threatened to swallow whole whoever dared enter into it.

It was all so odd and new. _"Be glad you can escape our world. Not many people can do that as well as you."_ No truer words had been said. Now she feared she may never get back.

"BATTEN DOWN THE YARDAM!" a voice bellowed in the distance, snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. "FURL THE MAIN HATCHES! Quickly, men! Quickly!" Standing up and rubbing her arms briskly to stay warm, Katherine headed in the direction of the young, yet extremely loud and demanding voice. "CAST OFF THE AFT BARNACLE! HOLD TO, MEN! KEEP 'ER STEADY!" The yelling was getting louder, she had to be close. Whoever it was was still along the shore. Struggling over dunes of gritty sand that stuck to her wet legs, Katherine finally saw the owner of the voice. It was… a kid. A young boy with what looked to be bright red hair, wearing a too-big captain's uniform and standing by a small fire on top of a dune of sand, a band of raggedly dressed boys running in circles around him. Every once in a while the boy would push up the hat that kept falling into his eyes and cry out some vaguely nautical term.

"Excuse me… sir…?" Katherine inquired, not quite knowing what to call the boy that seemed to have so much control over all of the other kids who ran around him in the crashing waves. She crossed over to stand next to the fire, tripping as the boys refused to make a path for her to get through. When she fell, her face landed only a few centimeters from the flame that was at the boy's feet. What was odd was, she couldn't feel heat, but her hair seemed to dry almost immediately.

"Back!" Katherine's head snapped up at the sudden demand. She looked to see the kid looking over her. She didn't comment of the fear in his eyes as another wave crashed. "Get back! Back in line, go run with the otha's. You'se drippin' wet, I need my crew stayin' warm and dry."

"I… I'm not one of your crew," Kath said., confused as to why the boy wasn't sharing his seemingly magical fire. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Plumber."

"Captain Albert," the redheaded boy said, adjusting his hat. A gasp escaped Katherine as she saw it. His hair was red alright. It was a burning flame atop his head that was hidden away by a hat that looked to be created by someone who was absolutely, positively _mad_. "Ya should run with the otha's anyways, ya look cold," the boy suggested, gesturing to his crew who were idiotically following his orders.

Katherine turned her gaze to the dozen or so boys running in circles. All of them were wet. In fact, not a single one of them was dry except the odd captain. "They're soaking," she pointed out. To punctuate her words, a giant wave crashed down on them, knocking half the boys off their feet and drenching her to the bone. She inhaled sharply and grumbled a bit below her breath as she turned to see the captain emotionlessly holding the somehow still burning fire in his hands and then simply putting it back down as the wave washed away.

"KEELHAUL THE MAIN MIZZEN!" he cried out, grinning ear to ear. Katherine watched in amazement as his eyes flashed red for only a moment before returning to their natural brown color. "Like I said, doll. You'se soakin' wet. Go run a little." His voice darkened all too suddenly, his eyes unblinking and chilling to stare at for too long.

Katherine rolled her eyes, not at all intimidated. "This is stupid," she said through chattering teeth, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "You're having them run _in the water_. Have them move up the beach a little. Or, better yet, let them share your fire."

"CAST OFF FROM THE BRIG!" the young captain screamed in her face, standing up straight and beginning to command his crew again as though the freezing cold girl wasn't even there.

Katherine jumped back in disgust, just in time to get nailed by another wave. She screamed in frustration, but the boys didn't seem to mind, a few of them laughing as they regained their footing and started running once again. "This is ridiculous!" she insisted. "This doesn't make sense at all, anyone with half a brain could see that!" The boy that may have been made of Fire didn't even seem to notice she was still there.

"Keep runnin'! Stay dry!" Albert yelled, ignoring her completely.

Katherine let out another small shriek of frustration, trying to wring some of the water out of her skirt as she walked away. "Crazy kids. 'I'm Captain Albert. Run in the water and stay dry,'" she mimicked. "Ugh." Folding her arms over her chest and tucking her head down, she stormed off up the beach, hoping to see a change in the scenery soon. The beach was getting tired despite the odd weather and crazy patterns of the storming sea. She ran a bit away from the freezing cold sea that threatened to soak her again, trying to find refuge among the trees she was headed towards.

Albert's voice faded away to nothing as she trekked across the beach, stumbling in the soft sand and wishing for the faint line of trees far in the distance to be just a little bit closer. With a small sigh and a shake of her head, she continued on, her heart stuttering a bit when she looked around to find that the sand was no longer beneath her feet. She stood in grass as tree sprouted beside her, looking to have somehow been surrounding her all at once.

"Well, well," said a voice, disembodied and somewhat daunting. She could feel herself being watched. It wasn't a comforting feeling. In fact, chills ran up her spine, not helping her warm from her still soaked clothes that she wished to get out of. "Who's this?"

Katherine jumped a foot in the air as the voice seemed to magically appear right behind her. Whirling around, all she saw were her own footprints leading up to where she stood. Suddenly wary, she wrapped her arms around herself tighter and kept walking. "It looks like a _girl_!" a second voice spoke, still floating somewhere around her.

Kath whirled around again, still seeing nothing. "Do you mind?!" she demanded. Again, nothing but the empty beach. With a sigh, she turned back to her chosen path and yelped, stumbling back a bit. Two boys stood in her path, both dressed in sparkly, prim red suits with brassy rings on their fingers.

"It appears we'se got us a visitor," the shorter one said, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk spreading across his features. The only word Katherine could think of to describe it was… well, _mad_. Maybe even evil.

"I'd say you'se right, Oscar," the other one answered, mimicking his partner's stance and sly grin.

"Where did you…?" Katherine craned her neck to look behind them. No footprints in the dirt in any direction. Just… _them_.

"The better question is… where did _you_ …?" the taller of the two mimicked, trailing off just as she had and laughing at the glare she gave him.

Oscar nodded in agreement. "He's right, Miss…" The boy's voice reminded the girl of something of a snake. She narrowed her eyes at them, trying to understand just what they were. Surely the couldn't be ordinary boys. "Just _how_ did you get here?"

Reminiscing, the girl tried to form an answer that wasn't too straight forward. The reporter she was hoping to one day become came up with a quick answer. "My brother says I'm too curious for my own good."

What she hadn't expected was a somewhat demonic laugh meeting her ears. "Curious, huh?" the still nameless boy asked, sending a knowing, cocky and mysterious glance over to his friend.

"Have a seat, doll," Oscar said, gesturing to a waiting tree trunk, the same creepy grin making its way onto the boy's lips. "My brotha' and I are gonna tell ya a story…"

Cautious, but still very much so curious, Katherine did as she was told, not once taking her eyes off the boy's who walked and left no footprints in their wake. What happened next would forever leave Katherine in awe as the two mysteries of this odd world not only told her the story, but showed it just as well.

And oh what a story it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it! The first official chapter of this fic! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Please please feel free to leave us a review telling us your thoughts and opinions on this piece! It would mean the world to us!
> 
> We do accept suggestions! If you have any feel free to drop it in the comments or PM us! We'd love to hear them!
> 
> Okay! Be sure to check out mine and bexlynne's individual stories along with our other joined ones (Narnia and NCIS, don't worry. There will be more)! We both have some pretty great ones. Thank you!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to tune in next time for our next update with bexlynne! See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please leave us a review or a PM and tell us what you think, and what you want to see in future chapters. See you next time, when the wonderful SomedayonBroadway posts the next update!


End file.
